


Office Tour

by KennaxVal



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Summary: This goes out to my friend RenLuthor who requested a Cecile x MC smut fic. I'm more or less retired from fic writing these days, but this sounded like too much fun to pass up. I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Cecile Contreras/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Office Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to my friend RenLuthor who requested a Cecile x MC smut fic. I'm more or less retired from fic writing these days, but this sounded like too much fun to pass up. I hope you enjoy it.

Kai didn’t know if she was more nervous or excited. 

Sure, this EROS place had made an impression on her cousin, Nadia, whose normally beautiful appearance had shifted to absolutely glowing, but something still seemed off. Kai was never one to take dating services seriously, and it certainly didn’t help that Damien was so adamant that something was off. Just the same, she was here now, and she figured she might as well see what they had to say.

Once inside, the place looked very sophisticated. Kai was skeptical of the idea that technology could help a person find a date, but she was impressed nonetheless. 

More interesting than the decor was what she found as she walked up to the front desk. Sitting there was the most gorgeous woman Kai had ever seen. The woman’s hair was short and attractively arranged, her skin was glowing without the slightest blemish, and the buttons on her blouse bowed out in a struggle to contain her large breasts. Just looking down at the abundant cleavage was enough to make Kai salivate. It was all she could do not to reach over, unbutton the woman’s shirt, and squeeze those beautiful breasts. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Kai looked at the nameplate which read “Cecile.”

“Hi, Cecile. I’m…”

“Kai Park.” Cecile looked up from her screen. Those hazel eyes made Kai feel weak in her knees. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

“You have?” 

Cecile nodded. “I had the pleasure of working with your cousin, Nadia. Such an exceptionally beautiful young woman, with plenty of heart, charisma, and wit to make pairing her even more of a joy than usual. Perhaps these characteristics run in the family.” Kai swallowed as Cecile looked at her pointedly and smiled seductively. “I see you both have similarly perfect genes.”

“Well then,” Kai took a second to bite her bottom lip, “maybe you’re my perfect match.”

Cecile smiled. “I see you’re quite the charmer.” she shifted her eyes back and forth, “You know, you are here early. Perhaps we could have a drink in my office.”

“Seems fun.” Kai agreed. “Besides, I have to admit I’m a little nervous. I could certainly use a drink to take the edge off.”

Cecile took Kai’s hand making the young woman’s heart race as energy surged through her body. That excitement only intensified as she looked back to see how big and round Cecile’s butt was. Were she a bolder woman, she would’ve given her new friend a slap on the backside.

“Enjoying the view?”

Kai’s face went red as she realized how obvious she had been. “Cecile! I’m so sorry, I was just…”

Cecile held up her hand. “Not to worry. I’m actually flattered a woman as beautiful as you would find joy in admiring my… assets.”

By the time they got to Cecile’s office, Kai was too aroused to care what it looked like. Summoning all her courage, she gave Cecile a firm slap on the behind as she walked by. It felt even better than she’d hoped.

Now the air went silent. Flirting was one thing, but Kai had no idea how Cecile would react to actual touching. Slowly, Cecile turned around with an unreadable expression but that soon melted into the most alluring smile.

“You’re full of surprises, Kai Park.” Cecile placed her hands on Kai’s shoulders. “I like that.”

Kai gulped. “You do?”

Cecile nodded. “You know what I’m going to do? I’m going to report you as having canceled your appointment. If you truly want, you can always come back but right now, I think you need a more… human touch.”

Try as she might, Kai couldn’t move a muscle or even speak. She wanted to say something clever and sexy but ended up swallowing her anxiety.

Clearly, Cecile noticed so she cupped Kai’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. There was something magical at the moment and Kai felt as though she and Cecile were meant to be together.

“Take off your clothes,” Cecile whispered to a more than happy to comply Kai. She wanted to go slow at first and place her clothes in a neatly folding fashion, but soon grew impatient and ended up flinging her bra and underwear across the room.

Pure lust was written on Cecile’s face and Kai had to admit that it turned her on. No one had ever looked at her the way this gorgeous goddess stared at her nakedness and Kai wanted more. There was an excitement in her vulnerability but also a strange comfort from the look in Cecile’s eyes. Kai was safe with Cecile; she knew that just from their eye contact.

But she wanted more and finally lunged at Cecile, practically tearing her top off. Cecile’s breasts bounced almost joyously from their freedom, her femininity glistened from the overhead lights, and her butt was even more beautiful than Kai could have hoped.

She kneeled to kiss the round perfection only to be pulled up by Cecile.

“I need you, Kai.” Cecile laid down on her desk and spread her legs apart. The sight nearly brought Kai to tears.

“I need you too, Cecile. It’s hard to explain but I felt a connection to you right from the start.”

“I also felt it.” Cecile took Kai’s hand and guided it to her womanhood. “Let’s explore that connection.”

Kai did as she was told, teasing Cecile’s wet folds before pumping her fingers inside and out. With her free hand, she fondled and kissed Cecile’s breasts. Before long, she found her mouth going ever lower on her lover’s body until her lips pressed against Cecile’s lovely mound. She plunged her tongue inside, swirling around so she could savor every bit of the taste. It was all she could do to hang on as Cecile’s hips bucked with each orgasm.

Without a moment to even lick her lips of the sweet nectar, Kai found herself turned around and lying on the desk as Cecile returned the favor. No one had ever done things to her like Cecile; it was as though her new lover had a familiarity with her body that only she could achieve.

At that moment, both women laid naked together, holding one another close. It was sensual, beautiful, surprisingly romantic, and also a bit smelly.

“We are awfully sweaty, aren’t we?” Cecile said, looking up. “Perhaps you would like to accompany me in my shower.”

“You have your own shower? Jeez, what does this place pay you?”

“Not even close to what I’m worth.” Cecile said with a grin.

Kai took even more joy following now that Cecile was naked. Cecile’s butt was even more beautiful as the cheeks moved up and down with each step. She had never been happier than she was at that moment, showering with the woman she was certain she would come to love. But there was a certain look from Cecile that didn’t sit right with her.

“Is everything ok?”

Cecile nodded. “Yes… yes it is. There are some… issues here at work, but being with you feels so right. Maybe it’s all a sign that I don’t belong here. But that’s a matter for another time.”

Kai placed her hands on Cecile’s breasts. “Whatever it is, you and I can work it out together. I… I’d really like to do this again.”

“...and again and again, right?”

Kai nodded. “Absolutely. For now, there’s something on my mind.”

Cecile rolled her eyes and smiled. “I have a feeling I know where this is going.” She bent over slightly. “Go ahead. Have at it.”

And with intense delight, Kai got on her knees and began kissing Cecile’s butt.


End file.
